


Young Dumb and Broke.

by rotg5311



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Adulthood, Beards (Relationships), Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Growing Up, M/M, Making Out, Pansexual Character, Secret Relationship, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Over the years Phil and Dil bond. Eventually that friendship becomes more, and their confusing relationship becomes increasingly difficult to hide from the gang.





	1. Chapter 1

3:47 am. His phone glowed brightly in his face, chasing the non existent sleep from his body. Chuckie was sick again, and his snoring was horrendous. Sleeping over Tommy’s had been a mistake. Sighing, Phil crawled out of his sleeping bag and headed for the bathroom. The old house creaked under his feet, but he was sure no one was awake to hear it. Everything was silent.

After his pee, Phil stood in the bathroom for a few minutes deciding what to do. He could go back and lay motionlessly on the floor, hoping and praying to whatever was out there that he could catch a few hours of sleep before he had to leave in the morning. Or he could call his Dad and see if he’d come pick him up. Or maybe he’d just walk home and hope they left the door unlocked. Probably not, his parents were sticklers for that sort of thing. It’s not like Phil meant to lose his house key... it just sort of happened.  
Rubbing his eyes, Phil opened the bathroom door and walked right into a body.

“Hey.” A grumble of dissatisfaction escaped Dil’s mouth.

“My bad.” Phil side stepped out of the bathroom so Dil could use it. Instead of heading back to Tommy’s room, he waited. Maybe Dil wanted to...hang out? Anything would be better than laying in the dark listening to Chuckie. After a minute Dil exited the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Dil yawned, looking up at Phil. He was just under two years younger than Phil and catching up in height quickly.

“Can’t sleep. Chuckie.” It was the only explanation needed as Dil just nodded his head. After a moment of thought Dil waved his hand in a ‘follow me’ motion.  
“You can sleep in my room. I’ve been, uh, soundproofing the walls. You shouldn’t be able to hear him at all.”

Odd, but better. Maybe he’d ask about the sound proofing in the morning. Maybe not. It didn’t really matter. He was just glad to get away from Chuckie for the night. Stopping by Tommy’s room, Dil waited outside as Phil snuck back in for his sleeping bag and pillow.

“Hey, thanks man, I really appreciate it.” Phil whispered as he closed Dil’s bedroom door behind them. Sure they were friends, but mainly through Tommy. Besides, Dil didn’t really like people in his room to begin with. It made the gesture extra nice.

“No problem.” Dil said, climbing into his nest of pillows and blankets on top of his bed. “But if you snore, you’re never sleeping in my room again, Phil.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t get why she’s acting like she’s so much better than us.” Phil mashed the buttons on his controller, not looking up from the game. “She’s too cool to hang out with us anymore.”

“It’s because she’s a girl. She doesn’t need to hang out with a bunch of smelly boys.” Dil said, passing his controller to Chuckie, who immediately handed it over to Tommy instead.

“Well girls are weird.” Phil told him, finally looking away from the pause screen. It was true. The more he tried to understand girls the less anything made sense at all. Sure, maybe Susie and Kimi were fun in a less obvious way, but Lil was with Angelica, too. And that just wasn’t right no matter how you looked at it.

“Lil isn’t weird.” Chuckie prostested a little too vehemently, but Phil decided to ignore it for the time being, especially when he followed it up with, “Uh, all girls aren’t weird. I mean some are. But not Lil. Or Kimi. Or, uh, hey guys why don’t we play something else?”

Phil placed his controller down as he watched Tommy and Chuckie dig through his collection of disks. Taking out his phone he saw two new messages from Lil.

‘Help I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!’

‘Lol jk. Dil told me to check in with you, so you know I’m ok.’

Phil couldn’t help but smile. Dil was always doing nice things like that. He was glad they had become such good friends. 

‘Aw man, I was hoping I was finally gunna be an only child.’ Was the only thing he texted back. They loved to joke about stuff like that with each other. Maybe girls were confusing, but Lil would always be his sister.

“Earth to Philip.” The use of his full name snapped him back to reality.

“What what?”

“Me and Chuckie vs you and Dil?” Tommy said, handing over the controller once more.

“Game on. That’s the dream team, baby, we’ll kick your ass!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Chuckie’s going to freak.” Phil told Dil, laughing uncomfortably at the image of the conversation he was picturing in his head. “I mean Tommy kissed his sister.”

“I don’t think we should be defined by who our siblings are. Sister, brother, it shouldn’t matter. Why aren't we allowed to date?” Dil looked down, almost sad. Dil had never shown any interest in Kimi before, so Phil doubted he was in the throws of jealousy and heartache. But then what? There was no use asking. Dil was an open book only when he wanted to be.

“Well I don’t think they’re dating yet. But, it’s kind of a principle thing, I guess. I mean if someone kissed Lil, well…” Phil thought it over. Huh. “I guess I wouldn’t care as long as she was ok with it. But last time Chuckie thought something was happening between Tommy and Kimi, he stopped being his friend.”

“That was years ago. You’d think he’d be over it by now.” Dil rolled his eyes. It was one of the few expressions he ever wore on his face. “I mean, he must’ve known it was a possibility. We all could see it.”

True. But Chuckie didn’t always think like that. He was oddly protective over Kimi, considering she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But maybe that was just Phil’s twin side talking. He knew Lil was interested in boys, just like he was interested in girls. Well… Mostly girls. Lately Phil had begun to notice some boys as well. It was unexpected and a little scary, so he did his best to ignore it.

“Tommy!” A yell from outside made Phil jump off Dil’s bed and rush to the window. Chuckie stood on the front lawn, face just as red as his hair.

“Looks like Kimi told him first. This is gunna be good.” Dil practically squealed with anticipation, digging through his drawer. “Need my camera for this. It’s home movie material.”

Phil ran down the stairs behind Dil, letting the laughter and excitement rub off on him as well. He knew his friends would work things out eventually. But for now he was just going to laugh it off with Dil.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you wearing...Deodorant?” His father asked him, taking in a deep whiff to be double sure. Phil’s cheeks burned for the second time that day and he hadn’t even had breakfast yet. Grumbling a reply, he slammed himself down at the breakfast table, shoveling cereal into his face to avoid talking. 

“Is my little Philly trying to impress a girl?” His mom grinned ear to ear. She loved to tease him about anything, but his love life was apparently harassment gold for her. She wasn’t right, but she wasn’t entirely wrong either. Rather than answer, he shoved more food into his mouth in response.

“Our little boy’s growing up.”

“I’m not little.” Was the only thing he said. He wasn’t. He was in high school now. Practically an adult.

“Of course you’re not, baby.” His mom ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it. Bristling, he flattened it down, angrily. He had spent a lot of time getting it to sit just right, and now he’d have to go check it in the mirror to make sure he looked ok. “Don’t worry, you look fine. She’ll love it.”

Phil blushed again, trying not to make eye contact with either of his parents. Thankfully Lil wasn’t in the room yet. She had already given him side eye for showering, brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, and picking out his best outfit before she was even out of bed. If she heard this, she might put two and two together and do some sleuthing. Phil would rather die than let her find out who he was trying to impress.

As the seconds ticked by, Phil tried not to sweat too much. Grabbing his backpack, he rushed out the door as nonchalantly as he could. Ignoring Lil’s complaints of being left behind, he shuffled his way to the bus stop where he could already see a couple figures waiting. Making a beeline straight to the one body off from the rest, Phil tried to relax.  
“Hey, Phil.” Dil smiled at him. They were nearly the same height now. Biting the inside of his lip, Phil smiled back.

“Hey.” As much as Phil tried telling himself to play it cool, his heart just kept beating in a really off way.

“Nice shirt. You look good.”

Phil felt himself blushing again. Instead of saying anything, he followed Dil onto the bus, taking his usual seat next to the boy. He was really, really glad he wore deodorant today.


End file.
